3.14
=''Yoshi's New Island''= Jump to: navigation, search |- bgcolor="#FFE4E1" style="vertical-align:top" |'Mode(s)' |Single player, multiplayer [5] |- style="vertical-align:top" |'Media' |'Nintendo 3DS:'Cartridgehttp://www.mariowiki.com/File:Media_DL_icon.svg Digital download |- bgcolor="#FFE4E1" style="vertical-align:top" |'Input' |'Nintendo 3DS:' http://www.mariowiki.com/File:3DS_Icon.svg Control pad |} Yoshi's New Island is a title for the Nintendo 3DS, released on March 14, 2014, in North America and Europe, and released in Australia on March 15, 2014. It is also scheduled for a summer 2014 release in Japan. It is the third game in the [http://www.mariowiki.com/Yoshi_%28series%29 Yoshi's Island series]. Contents *1 Story *2 Gameplay *3 Characters *4 Transformations[12] *5 Enemies **5.1 New **5.2 Returning **5.3 Mid-Boss **5.4 Bosses *6 Items/objects *7 Levels **7.1 World 1 **7.2 World 2 **7.3 World 3 **7.4 World 4 **7.5 World 5 **7.6 World 6 **7.7 Minigames[5] *8 Reception *9 Gallery *10 Media *11 External links *12 References Story After the events of Yoshi's Island, the couple to whom the Stork gave Baby Mario and Baby Luigi allege that the brothers are not their babies. It goes on searching for the real parents, when it finds Kamek wanting to steal the babies once more. Again, he proceeds to take only Baby Luigi away, and Baby Mario falls on the nearby Egg Island. He is found by a group of Yoshis who decide to take him to his brother and defeat Baby Bowser, since he is planning to turn Egg Island into his vacation home.[6][7][8] After defeating both Baby Bowser and his older self, Egg Island is saved, and Baby Luigi is rescued. The Stork proceeds to take the brothers to fulfill his job of sending them to the correct parents. After the Stork gets there, this couple confirms that Mario and Luigi are indeed their children. After this, the helpful Warp Pipe is seen; it reveals its true identity and vanishes.[9] Gameplay Yoshi's New Island is a platform game which plays the same in style as its predecessors, Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island and Yoshi's Island DS. Much of the scenery and moves from the game are similar, as well. The main addition to gameplay is the ability to swallow extremely large enemies and turn them into colossal eggs, bigger than Giant Eggs. When thrown, they function similarly to Mega Mushrooms, wrecking everything in their path, the accumulating damage filling a meter that can provide Yoshi with up to three extra lives. Characters *Yoshi (species) **Green Yoshi **Pink Yoshi **Light Blue Yoshi **Yellow Yoshi **Purple Yoshi **Orange Yoshi **Red Yoshi[10] **Blue Yoshi **Super Yoshi[10] *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Kamek *Baby Bowser *Bowser *The Stork *Poochy[10] *Mario[11] Transformations[12] *Yoshi Helicopter *Yoshi Jackhammer[10] *Yoshi Submarine[10] *Yoshi Minecart *Yoshi Bobsled[8][13] *Yoshi Hot-Air Balloon[8][14] Enemies Utopia Enemies List New *A white Shy Guy with green spots, which transforms into a duplicate of Yoshi[10] *Beanies *Golden Chomps that shoot out of volcanoes in the background *Metal Shy Guys[10] *Pokeys[15] *White Pokeys that hang upside-down *White Goomboths *ParaGoomboths *Caribbean Green Koopa Troopa Pewter Blue Koopa Troopa & Teal Blue Koopa Troopa *Paratroopa *Spiny *Buzzy Beetle *Parabeetle *Bony Beetle *Spike Top *Bullet Bill *Missle Bill *Banzai Bill *Bombshell Bill *Boo *Pink Boo *Big Boo *Golden Boo *Piranha Plant *Para-Piranha *Ghost Piranha *Venus Ice Trap *Venus Fire Trap *Nipper Plant *Muncher *Shy Guy *Fly Guy *Fat Guy *Bomb Buzzy *Bob-omb *Para Bob-omb *Hammer Bro. *Boomerang Bro. *Fire Bro. *Ice Bro. *Bone Bro. *Ball Bro. *Bomber Bro. *Lightning Bro. *Spitter Plant *Para-Buzzy *Bloo-Pow *Blooper *Squirto Blooper *Blooper Nanny *Baby Blooper *Cheep-Cheep *Deep-Cheep *Dry Bones *Parabones *Dull Bones *Chomp Shark Returning Mid-Boss *Kamek[21] (All Towers) Bosses *Big Beanie[22] (World 1) *Count Fang[23] (World 2) *King Clawdaddy[24](World 3) *Fred de Fillet (World 4) *Punkey the Pokey Prince (World 5) *Boss King Kut Krusha[25] (World 6) *Hookbill The Spike'[26] (World 7) *Baby Bowser (World 8) *Bowser[26] (World 8 True Final Boss) Items/objects Levels World 1 *Little Eggs, Big Eggs[30] - A hill course with pink flower gardens. *Chomp Rock 'n' Roll *Cave of the Nipper Plants *Fort Bucket Booby Trap *Heads Up, Hop Up *Bouncy Beanstalk Walk *Ground Pound Rebound *Big Beanie's Castle World 2 *Koopa Canyon *Inside the Outside *Seesaw Scramble *Beware the Boo Brigade *Lantern Ghost Grotto *Gusty Glory *Hidey-Hole Hooligans *Count Fang's Castle World 3 *Rise of the Nasty Nep-Enuts *Ukiki Jammin' *Harry Hedgehog's Labyrinth *Slime Drop Drama *Don't Fear the Spear *Ukiki Trouble in Clawdaddy Cove *Lose the Lunge Fish[17] *King Clawdaddy's Sewer Castle World 4 *Hop 'n' Pop Till You Drop *Underground Pokey Patrol *Spin-Lift Drift *Fort Key Calamity *Mega Eggdozers on a Roll *Chomp Shark Chase *Flatbed Ferry Freefall *Furious Fred de Fillet's Castle World 5 *Brave the Bumpty Blizzard[5] *Fine Feathered Friends or Foes? *Ski Lift Leap *Ready, Steady, Go! *Cruise the Clouds *Fire Watermelon Wonderland *Eggstraordinary Terrain *Punkey the Pokey Prince's Castle World 6 *Up the Creek *The Goonie Coast Isn't Clear! *Island of Lost Dreams *Kamek's Fortress Of Crazy *Heeeeeeere's Wario! *The Cavern Of Dry Dry Desert *Tap-Tap's Sunken Cave *Castle of King Tut Krusha World 7 *GO! GO! MARIO!! *The Cave of the Slushy Lakitus *Don't Look Back! *Clingy Swingy Fortress *Golden Chomp Rock Zone *Mystic Maroon Lake Shore Paradise *Jungle Puddle *Hookbill the Koopa's Castle World 8 *Chomp Rock Challenge *Bandit Valley *Gargantua Blargg Attacks! *Spray Day Mayday *Hotfoot Hurdle *Pyro Guy Peak *Crumble Rock Rumble *Baby Bowser's Castle Break-in **Make way for King Bowser! Minigames[5] *Ground-Pound Pop *Tulip Toss *Flutter Fortune *Enemy Eat-Off[16] *Eggy Pop *Flutter Finish Reception As of March 13, 2014, Yoshi's New Island has garnered mixed or average reception, having a 64 average based on 32 reviews in Metacritic[31] and a 66.88% based on 25 reviews on GameRankings.[32] Jose Otero of IGN praised the solid gameplay, but criticized the game for reusing ideas from the original and its soundtrack, while its new ideas do not stand out. He ended with, "Yoshi’s New Island's inconsistent art and tacked-on new ideas are all layered on top of the same strong platforming and level design that made the original great.", giving the game a 7.9 out of 10.[33] Edge lambasted the game, giving it a 4 out of 10, heavily criticizing the game's reliance on throwback to the original Yoshi's Island.[34] Susan Arendt of Joystiq gave the game a 4 out of 5 stars, praising the solid gameplay.[35] Jim Sterling of The Escapist says the game "boasts some charm and is certainly inoffensive, it's just not all that exciting." He praised the solid gameplay but criticized the tedium and difficulty. He gave the game 3 out of 5 stars.[36] Dave Letcavage of Nintendo Life gave the game a 5 out of 10. He also criticized the game for being not being necessarily bad, but being "dull" and "unimpressive". He stated the game is playable, but mostly filler.[37] GameXplain gave it a 4 out of 5 stars, saying it was more of the same but that was a good thing, while stating the soundtrack was often subpar.[16] Gallery :For this subject's image gallery, see Gallery:Yoshi's New Island. *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Yoshi_and_Baby_Mario_Artwork_-_Yoshi%27s_New_Island.pngArtwork of Yoshi and Baby Mario. *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:YI3D-Grassland.pngYoshi and Baby Mario in a grassland level similar to 1-1 from Yoshi's Island. *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:YI3D-Cave.pngA cave level with maces. *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:YI3D-Forest.pngA level with platform trees. Media :Having trouble playing? External links *Official North American website *Official United Kingdom website